Devices which are intended for influencing a movement of a furniture part by damping or braking the movement of the furniture part are known. Use is made here of damping means for damping the relative movement between the furniture parts, whereby the intention is to avoid undesired slamming or impact sounds and shock-like loading when a furniture part is being closed. In pieces of furniture, for the movable guidance of a furniture part, use is made, for example, of single-extension or full-extension mechanisms having telescopically displaceable rails for linear furniture-part movement, for example, of drawers, or hinge arrangements are provided for a pivoting movement of a furniture part such as a door or a shutter.